Such an arrangement is known from the state of the art in the form of a continuous row lighting system, in which several U-shaped mounting rail elements are arranged in a row, abut at front, to form an elongate accommodation spaceabut. The accommodation space can thereby extend for many meters. The mounting rail elements can then be equipped with many different lighting or optical inserts; the attaching of these inserts is thereby typically done by an end customer, respectively the user of the row lighting system. The user thereby quasi builds the desired end product from a multitude of components.
One problem, however, is that the formed elongated channel-type accommodation space does not provide suitable or reliable protection from dust or moisture. The row lighting system is therefore hardly suitable for an application in industrial rooms, in which a respectively higher protection is desired.